Crystal's Adventures in the Blackwood Mansion
by Slayergirl222
Summary: Crystal gets more than she bargained for when she goes into an abandoned mansion just outside of Townsville. While she's on the lookout for para-normal activity, Him has other plans for his uninvited guest.
1. Chapter 1

Crystal's Adventure in the Blackwood Forest

Chapter One:

Into the Old Mansion

Crystal's story begins in Townsville, only about three years ago. She was on her way to the Blackwood Forest just outside of Townsville. She had short, brown hair, brown eyes, stood at 5 feet and 3 inches, and wore a Powerpuff Girls hoodie with a pouch at the front and a blue shirt underneath, blue pants and white sneakers. She had a flying DVD camera named Tectonic, nicknamed Techi, beside her with a yellow body, pink lens, pink, flapping wings, green eyes and it was square on the sides, but skinny at the front and back. She was no ordinary person, however. She was a Magician of Light with immense power. She had almost every power in every generation of magicians, witches, warlocks and sorcerers.

"Okay, Techi," said Crystal as she hands her camera friend a CD. "Make sure you film as much evidence as possible."

"Roger, dodger," squeaked Techi as he inserts the CD. Crystal immediately jumps off her position and heads towards the Blackwood Forest. She leapt so high that she practically touched the sky. As she landed, she ran across a thin river and into the forest, with Techi following right behind her. Just then she stopped, only to see a large, purple cat with pink stripes, sleeping on a low tree branch. Techi flew towards her.

"Who's that on the trunk?" he asked.

"That's the Cheshire Cat," said Crystal, softly. "It looks like he sleep-walked again."

"How will we wake him?" asked Techi.

"I know just the thing," said Crystal. She reaches into her magic satchel and pulls out a feather duster.

"Coochie coochie coo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" she hummed as she tickled the Cat with her feather duster. This made him laugh and as he woke up, he realizes that he's not in his home any longer. He gazes up at Crystal and Techi and asks, "What's everyone doing at the Blackwood Forest?"

"We are in the Blackwood Forest, Cheshire," said Crystal. "Look!" She showed him their location.

"Just as I thought," said the Cheshire Cat. "The last thing I remember was beautiful music." He gets up and asks, "By the way, where are you going?"

"I'm trying to get to the Blackwood Mansion," Crystal explained. "We heard there was some para-normal activity here so we thought we could investigate the area."

"But this place is haunted," said the Cheshire Cat. "This place is taken over by a red demon."

"A red demon? What does he look like?" asked Crystal, curiously.

"I cannot describe him so much as show him to you," said the Cheshire Cat, unsurely. "But I will help you with your mission. I've known this place for at least 2 years."

"Great!" exclaimed Crystal, excitedly. "Then you're comin' along for the ride!" She shows the Cat her pouch. "Jump in," she said, with excited eyes. The Cheshire Cat did as he was told and the gang ran deeper into the forest until they had reached their destination. The mansion, as Crystal thought, was a huge mess. The windows were shattered, with broken glass on the ground. The porch looked very old and it felt like it was going to collapse from underneath. The vines had covered the entire estate from rooftop to the bottom. There was no one inside, for the place had been abandoned for many years.

"This is it," said Crystal, eagerly. She walked onto the porch up to the door and turned her head towards her camera friend. "Techi, are you getting this?"

"You got it!" Techi squeaked, excitedly. Crystal takes the doorknocker and knocks on the door, but there was no answer. So she decides to go in, with her Cheshire Cat friend tucked away in her pouch and Techi following behind her. As she got inside, she called out, "Hello! Anyone in here? Hello!" There was no answer. She looked around her location for any sign of life, but there was no one to be found. The place was so covered in dust and garbage, that no signs of life can be found. Suddenly, she spotted something she never came across before. A red mist was flowing to another room, as if it was dancing in the wind.

"Guys check it out," said Crystal, excitedly. The Cheshire Cat poked his head out of the pouch and immediately recognized it.

"That's the red demon's mist," he said. "He would often send this mist to do his bidding."

"The only question is, where is it goin' to?" Crystal said with curiosity. She followed the red mist with her camera friend close by her. Just when she was doing so, she came across a small black and white, female cat with green eyes. Crystal knelt down to see her.

"Hello," she said. This made the cat jump so high that she became attached to the old, broken ceiling. This scene made the Cheshire Cat laugh. The cat looked down and saw Crystal on the ground.

"Why you little Christian M.O.L," she said, angrily. "Wha'dya mean sneakin' up on me like that!?"

"I'm sorry," Crystal apologized. "I didn't do it on purpose. I was wondering if you could give us a tour of the Blackwood Mansion."

"Oh, it's tour you want, huh?" said the cat. "Well it's a target you'll be." She spoke with honesty and warning in her voice. "I'm not proud of this, but my master happens to be a human killin' demon."

"He kills," Crystal gulped. "people?"

"People!?" exclaimed the cat. "He wipes out EVERYBODY and EVERYTHIN'!"

Crystal gasped and coughed as if she was disgusted.

"Plus," the cat added on. "he's got a power that can sense competition from a mile away. You think you can beat a demon?"

Crystal shook her head no with her hands covering her mouth, as if frightened by what the cat had told her.

"Hm. Then if you know what's good for you, you leave this instant and never come back."

"But I came a long way," Crystal explained, "and I need all the proof I could get of this place."

The cat looked at her with one eyebrow upward.

"Please ma'am," she beseeched. "can I please get a quick tour of the place before I go?"

The cat smiled. "All right," she said. "all right, all right, all right, all right. I'll give you somethin'. But if my master catches you-"

"Don't worry," promised Crystal. "If he catches me, I promise you won't here another peep outta me."

The cat laughs in agreement. Then she asked "What's your name kid?"

"I'm Crystal," said Crystal. "Crystal Lee. And who are you?"

"Name's Zenobia," said the cat.

"Nice to meet you, Zenobia," said Crystal, politely.

"Aw right then," said Zenobia. "shall we start our tour?"

They immediately start exploring the mansion looking for evidence of para-normal activity.


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal's Adventure in the Blackwood Mansion

Chapter Two:

Unexpected Visitor

Meanwhile, in another room, a dark figure lived in an area untouched by the years of abandonment. Everything was red, dark red and dark pink, including the couch and coffee table. The figure couldn't be seen because he was in shadow, all except his teeth and green, demonic eyes. He was 6 feet and 6 inches tall, with red skin and claws for hands, wearing a woman's jacket and skirt, with the pink tulle at the collar and hemline and black, thigh-high spike heeled boots. He was watching his favorite TV show, until the red mist caught his attention.

"_Ah! There you are_," said the figure, speaking in a feminine tone. His voice echoed as he spoke. "_What news do you bring? Hmm?_"The red mist covered his body, showing him Crystal, who was in shadow, for he didn't recognize her. When he sees this, he is overjoyed.

"_Oh goody! A guest has arrived!_" he said, excitedly. "_Although_," He paused for a brief moment. "_I didn't expect any company here._" He chuckled. "_I'll just send her a little greeting._" He flicked open his claw and unleashed a red mist towards her location.

Meanwhile, Crystal and the gang were on their tour of the house, with Zenobia as their guide. She still had her camera friend beside her and the Cheshire Cat in her sweater pouch. She looked around at the old paintings of the original owners, from side to side. They were very old, as they seemed to be torn throughout the years of being hung up. As she looked, she saw the red mist again. This time, it was swaying right past her.

"Hey, Zenobia," she said, with curiosity. "Where's that mist goin'?"

"It's headin' towards its master," said Zenobia. "Where else?"

Crystal turned to her camera friend. "Techi, are you gettin' this?"

"I'm getting it all, Captain," said Techi. He was still recording the area. The gang suddenly stopped, only to find that the mist had gone into three different directions at once.

"This is confusin'!" said Crystal. "It's best if we split up. This way, we'll cover more ground." She gave out the directions for her allies. "Cheshire Cat, you go to the left. Zenobia, you take to the right. Techi and I'll go straight and check out what's up ahead."

"Roger that, kid," said Zenobia.

"All right," said the Cheshire Cat, nervously, as he jumps out of Crystal's pouch. The gang split up into three different directions at once. Meanwhile, the mysterious fiend was looking into his crystal ball to see who his mysterious guest was. He had someone else in the room with him. He was just a boy demon wearing a red jumpsuit, dark red boots and gloves, and two ray guns for weapons. He looked to be 10, as he was standing at 3 feet, 5 inches. He had orange skin, dark-red hair, and yellow eyes.

"_Zack, my boy,_" said mystery fiend. "_who do you think this guest is?_"

"Well, boss," said Zack. "the visitor looks to be female, and is about 14 years old. She's possibly a magical being, for all I know." As he says so, an image of a person began to form in the crystal ball. When the mystery fiend sees this, he says, "_Why, it's a little girl._"

Zack was surprised. His description was right all along. He spoke again, "Boss, you want me to bring her to you? 'Cause I will-"

"_No,_" the figure replied. "_Not just yet. First, we'll have to give her_ **the fright of her life!**" The soft, girly voice was replaced by freaky demonic voice. He cackled at his evil plan, while Zack looks at him with a blank look. _He's gone looney_, he thought. Meanwhile, Crystal is exploring her side of the mansion, with her camera friend beside her. She was in the old ballroom. The floor was as clear as crystal, and was shining as Crystal lit up her own light. There were cobwebs all over the walls and ceiling. She heard music that sounded similar to the one she used to sing a long time ago. _I know this song_, she thought as she looked around for the red mist that she saw twice. When she walked up to the piano, she found out that it was playing by itself. This fascinated her. She sang along with the piano music and Techi recorded the piano music as he was instructed to do. When it finished playing music, Crystal realized that she had a job to do.

"Come on Techi," she said, with a satisfied look. "Let's move on."

"Okay," squeaked Techi. The two go to another room to look for more evidence.


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal's Adventures in the Blackwood Forest Chapter Three: Dangers of the Mansion

Crystal and Techi press on and on the way, they spot some spirits flowing from one side of the room to the other. There were many types of ghosts lurking around the mansion. Crystal looked in amazement as she witnesses this experience. Her camera recorded this as proof, just as he was instructed to do.

"Unbelievable," said Crystal with excitement. "A trans ghost migration." She put her hands together, bound her fingers together, except her pointers and lit up a tiny ball of lightning. She aimed it towards where the ghosts were going and fired it at the wall. She didn't realize that her friends were on the other side of the wall until she stopped her attack. She walked up to ruined wall looked through the hole she made only to find her friends glaring at her.

"We've got enough problems already girl," said Zenobia in disgust. The rug under her and the Cheshire Cat slipped away, causing them to trip and fall flat on their front. They heard an old lady's disembodied voice laughing at them.

"See what I mean?" said the black and white cat, with annoyance.

"This is so cool!" said Crystal with excitement. She jumped through the hole she made and said, "We've got a classic hauntin' here!"

"What's this 'we' stuff?" said the Cheshire Cat. "You're still standing." The floor underneath the gang wiggled. Crystal senses this and levitates out of the way, with her knees bent, her arms off to both sides and her feet barely touching the floor below. They hear the voice again, only it was faint and farther away from them.

"I stand corrected," said the Cheshire Cat. The two cats stretch themselves up, Techi enters the room and Crystal floats back down with a smile on her face.

"So what do you think, guys?" asked Crystal as she turned her head towards her friends. "Poltergeist?" She makes a random ghost sound too match her theory.

"Worse than that," said Zenobia in disbelief. "That's the demon usin' his red mist to haunt the place." Crystal looked at Zenobia in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"If there's a visitor in this place," Zenobia explained. "he sends his red mist to scare them off. If the visitor persists, he'll try to kill 'em."

"So he uses his red mist to get the jump on ya," said Crystal. "Pretty sneaky." She looked around the room for something that was useful that would scare the demon. She then spotted a white sheet on the table. She took it, turned invisible and threw the sheet over herself.

"Do you think this'll scare him?" she asked, with eagerness. She then levitated over the floor and began making the sounds of a ghost.

"Ever heard of a ghost chick?" said Zenobia, jokingly. She and the Cheshire Cat laughed at Crystal's trick and she parts the draping over to the back and turns visible. Techi was still recording and when he sees Crystal with a sheet over her, she says, "Oh uh don't show that Techi, just cut that."

"Sorry," said Techi. He deletes the part with Crystal in a sheet. She then floats down, takes the sheet off and rolls it into a ball.

"I think I'll keep this," she said. "It may come in handy later." She then unzips her satchel, places it inside, takes out a PKE meter and zips it back up.

"What's that thing for kid?" asked Zenobia. Crystal turned her head towards her.

"This is a PKE Meter," she explained. "It's supposed to help me look for para-normal activity." She switches it on and gets a very high reading. It then goes wacky and explodes in Crystal's hand, causing her to drop it onto the floor. She looked at her meter in disgust, seeing that it would be useless here. She then gets out her compact communicator and turns it on to contact her mother. But static was all there was on the screen.

"Forget it kid, communication devices don't work here," Zenobia explained. "The red demon's actually jammin' the frequency."

"He sure is!" said Crystal, angrily. "Come on!" The gang head out to another part of the mansion to find the red demon. Along the way, they had to fight possessed books, a possessed couch in the living room and two demonic dogs. The two dogs growled and snarled at them, but Crystal and Zenobia took care of them by zapping the two with lightning. The dogs cower at their mercy.

"Nice puppies," said Crystal, as they ran passed them to the room the dogs were guarding. "Now stay." Crystal and the gang make it to next room and she says, "At least we ditched the monsters, right?" Suddenly, they hear a hiss from behind them. They turn around and from out of the shadows, came a giant snake, the length of a yardstick. As it was about to attack them, Crystal and Zenobia fire at it. But their blasts were useless.

"Oh man!" said Zenobia, in fear. "How are we gonna beat this thing?"

"Guess it's time to try out my new move," said Crystal, eagerly. She stood still and summoned huge amount of energy at her fingertips. She conjured a ball of pink light, formed it into a heart and shouted, "Rolling Heart Vibration!" The attack struck the beast, causing it to retreat back into the shadows. Crystal then stops her attack and looks at her friends with a smile on her face.

"Whoa, kid," said Zenobia with amazement. "Who knew you'd be this powerful of a chick."

"Simple explanation," said Crystal. "I happen to be one of the most powerful Magicians of Light out there."

"I can see that," said Zenobia.

"Well, at least we took care of that thing." Crystal and her friends then laugh at their accomplishment. But little did they know, that they were secretly being monitored by a demon. A demon who is evil and so horribly vile, that the utterance of his name will strike fear into the hearts of men. The only safe way we could call this king of darkness is HIM.

"_Ooh, Snake beast_," said Him. "_You didn't destroy them at all, did you? How embarrassing to let those fools _**humiliate you**_ so easily, hmm." _In the meantime, Crystal and the others keep searching for more signs of para-normal phenomena. Just then, Zenobia and the Cheshire Cat started fighting.

"This wouldn't have happened if he managed to bump into me," said Zenobia. "The knuckle-head went bonk right into me."

"Silly cat, I did no such thing," said the Cheshire Cat, with a grin on his face.

"Oh yes you did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Knock it off!" Crystal shouted, as she broke up the fight. Him sees this in awe.

"Honestly, your fightin's gettin' on my nerves," said Crystal in disappointment. "I hate it when you guys fight!" Him rewound this to here it again. "Hate it when you guys fight!" He rewinds this one more time to be sure. "When you guys fight!"

"_Yes_," said Him, with glee. "_Yes. _**Oh how I love it when you fools fight! I think you fight more often! **_Oh sweetheart, don't be mad little one. I'm here for you._"


End file.
